Night of Ice Cream and Three Knights
by LunarMetacore
Summary: Mereka bertiga adalah tiga tokoh utama GSD, mereka berdansa dan berencana dansa disana? Tapi, ada seputar cerita menarik sebelum mereka dapat sampai di kota dan berdansa. ShinXLuna, KiraXLacus, AthrunXCagalli. Rnr Please if feel pleased...


Night of Ice Cream and Three Knights

* * *

Gundam SEED Destiny

Disclaimer: semua tokoh yang ada pada cerita ini bukan milik daku!

Genre: humor possibilities

Rating: T

* * *

Basa-basi adalah yang pertama bagi Author nih XD. Seri kedua ini judulnya adalah "sebuah alasan". Yah, mungkin agak dibuat sedikit agak simpel nih cerita. Entah ngapa untuk kali ini, author pingin banget buat fanfic iseng, ya, tahulah ga ada kerjaan ini. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Athrun ama Kira ya? Ga nongol-nongol? Kalo gitu ikutin deh ceritanya, ntar pasti juga nongol tuh dua orang.

Let The Story Begin...

* * *

Athrun Story

Pagi itu, tak ada kata lain selain pagi. Athrun tengah berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman kecil di dalam mimpinya. Dilihatnya seseorang yang tak asing lagi baginya. Cagalli! Athrun langsung berlari dan terjatuh.

_Aku terjatuh aku terjatuh lagi..._

_ Mengapa dia terjatuh?_

Hah? Mengapa Athrun malah jatuh? Ternyata yang dia sandung adalah seekor kura-kura yang besarnya 4kg. Memang benar mimpinya Athrun itu kadang ga karuan. Bahkan sekalipun ia memimpikan Cagalli.

"Athrun, kenapa...AAA..." Cagalli tiba-tiba menjerit dan menghilang.

"Cagalli!" Begitu juga Athrun, hanya saja tidak pakai "AAA". Soalnya ga mungkin banget tau, dia kan cowok. Kembali lagi ke cerita. Athrun terbangun dari mimpinya. Melihat itu Athrun langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan memanggil taksi.

"Pak, bawa aku ke rumah Cagalli...!"

"hoh, opo? Cagalli sopo toh nak?" Ternyata si supir make bahasa jawa! Dan Athrun pun terkejut!

* * *

Kira Story

"Lacus, dimana kau?" Kira bingung mencari dimana lacus yang menghilang begitu saja. Sebenarnya Lacus lagi nyuci baju di belakang, Cuma berhubung Kira itu sibuknya di Freedom mulu. Jadi mana tau dia masalah rumahnya. Balik lagi, Kira terus mencari dan mencari hingga ia terpikir suatu tempat.

"Lacus, kau di belakang ya?" Sekali lagi inilah sisi buruk Kira.

"Ya, Kira aku dibelakang, ada apa..?"

"Ah, ini dia...bagaimana sih kau ini, persiapkan gaunmu dong...kita kan mau ke pesta dansa sama Athrun and Cagalli."

"Aku tahu Kira, tapi tunggu cucian selesai nih, nanggung banget kalo direndam lagi."

"...baiklah akan kutunggu, ato sini ah, biar aku bantu..." Kira dengan cepat langsung mengobok-ngobok baju itu. Lacus hanya diam melihat apa yang Kira lakukan. Tak lama kemudian, Cagalli pulang dari sekolahnya dan mendengar keributan di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"KYAAAA...Kira jangan kuat-kuat!"

"Nggak apa-apa kok...ntar juga bener lagi..."

"Ya, tapi lama...AAAAAA...Kau melakukannya lagi!"

"Sudah Lacus, coba kau tenang sedikit...ntar kedengaran orang lain ga enak nih..." Cagalli yang mendengar itu langsung ke belakang dan apa yang dilihat Cagalli adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya shock berat. Saudaranya itu melakukan sesuatu yang dianggapnya...Tak mungkin!

* * *

Shin Story

Siang hari telah menunjukkan kuasanya. Membuat Shin bersabar menunggu di depan taman kota. Seraya menjilat es krim dia tetap memandangi langit.

"Coba nih es krim ada banyak, wuih bisa ga panas lagi nih..." Shin terus menatapi langit. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian ada seorang gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Rambutnya pirang dan dengan mata violet yang indah. Sangat pas dengan mata ruby milik Shin.

"Hei, yang kamu makan itu rasa apa?"

"Ini? Ini rasa anggur..." Ujar Shin seraya menikmati es krimnya. Shin juga heran mengapa seorang gadis menanyakan tentang es krim padanya. Rasanya lagi yang ditanya.

"Eh, mendingan kamu nyicip yang punyaku, gih...rasa coklat" Gadis itu menawarkan Shin sebuah es krim dengan senyumnya. Kemudian, gadis itu meletakkan es krimnya di tangan Shin dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Coklat ice cream...eh...? sebuah sobekan kertas?.." melihat itu Shin langsung membukanya dan dilamnya berisi alamat sebuah pesta dansa yang diadakan di tengah kota dan kediaman Gubernur.

"Apa aku harus datang ya...? ah, nti aja deh yang penting hari ni dah dapet dua es krim...CIHUUII" Shin kembali girang sambil menatap langit kembali.

* * *

Sampe cucian selesai

"Kira...ahhhhh...tolong lepasin...aku dah ga kuat nih..."

"Bentar lagi Lacus...hampir selesai nih..."

"KAKAK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Cagali secara histeris mendobrak pintu belakang dimana Kira dan Lacus berada. Dilihatnya Kira sedang memegang pakaian lacus, dengan tangan sedikit terendam di dalam air busa. Cagalli heran setengah mati, membuatnya menjuatuhkan tas sekolah dan tiba-tiba...

IITTTTT

"Nggeh pak, sunggih buat tampangannya..."

" ohohoho, ora opo-opo toh nak, Merci!" Sang supir kembali ke pangkalannya dan sekali lagi secara mengejutkan, dia mengucapkan terima kasih dalam bahasa Perancis! Athrun melongok heran, bingung, dan kaget. Mendengar suara Athrun, Cagalli langsung berpaling menuju pintu depan.

"Athrun...mengapa kau kemari...?"

"Aku hanya mendapat firasat buruk...jadi aku datang kesini sepagi mungkin..dan..."

"Athrun..."

"ya...?"

"Kau belum mandi ya...?

"AAARRRRGGGHHHH! Aku lupa, Cagalli...maaf apa aku boleh meminjam kamar mandimu? Aku harus mandi..."

"Hehe, nggak apa-apa kok, mandi gih biar bersih..." Cagalli hanya tersenyum melihat keadaan Athrun waktu itu. Membuatnya semakin suka pada Athrun.

Kembali pada Kira dan Lacus. Mereka masih saja berdebat, padahal tinggal satu baju lagi...

"Kira...sini biar aku aja yang nyelesaikannya...ntar kalo kamu lagi, ya kayak tadi jadinya..."

"Ya sudah nih, pokoknya mpe cucian selesai dan kau harus melepaskan pakaian itu..."

"A...APA!" wajah Lacus langsung memerah tak karuan. Kira yang melihat itu langsung menenangkannya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, ganti pakaianmu menjadi gaun yang kau siapkan semalam...kemudian kita siap berangkat ke balai kota.

"Ah...ya baik Kira...tunggu ya, ini akan cepat...tunggu lah di dalam..."

"Ya baiklah..."

* * *

Es krim malam hari

Menjelang malam, disaat pakaian yang tergantung di depan ranjangnya kering. Shin kembali merasa kepanasan, dia teringat akan es krim rasa coklat yang diberi gadis tadi. Ditatapnya dan dimakannya, benar-benar unik dan enak!

"Hmm...enak...tapi mengapa es krim seperti ini tak ada di toko ya?" Tapi tetap saja, Shin menyantap es krim itu. Setelah habis dan membuang sampahnya dia mengambil secarik kertas di atas mejanya. Melihat sekeliling dan mengganti seragamnya menjadi baju santai. Setelah dipikir-pikir make jas aja dah. Kan mau ke pesta. Tapi mending ga usah deh.

"Ah, Shin kau juga mau pergi ke perayaan pesta dansa?" Sapa Luna yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Shin.

"yah, tadi ada seorang gadis yang memberiku es krim coklat dan didalamnya ada ini..." Shin memberikannya pada Luna, dan dia membacanya. Wajahnya langsung cemberut, mengapa seorang gadis memberikan sebuah alamat pesta dansa kota. Jelas sudah kalau dia itu cemburu, karena dipikirnya gadis itu mungkin akan mengajak Shin untuk berkencan.

"Shin, tunggu sebentar...aku juga mau ikut!" Jduuug, suara pintu ruangan Luna tertutup keras. Shin yang melihat itu merasa bingung dan meninggalkan Luna di dalam kamarnya. Ketika menuruni Minerva, Shin menemukan es krim dan juga sebuah kertas!

"Hai, kutunggu di alun-alun kota ya..." Itulah isi dari kertas tadi. Shin kembali melihat jam dan secepatnya pergi menuju alun-alun kota. Sedangkan Luna...

"SHIIIIIINNNN ASSSUUUKKKKAAA, Akan kubunuh kau!"

* * *

Sebuah Alasan

Malam telah menaikkan senyumnya, semua orang di kota ssat itu bergegas menuju balai kota. Athrun dan Cagalli bergerak duluan menuju balai kota dan mereka bilang akan menunggu di taman. Sementara Kira dan lacus masih di rumah.

"Kau terus berperang dan berperang...apa itu tidak masalah bagimu?"

"...mengapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu...?"

"Ada sesuatu yang bahkan aku sendiri tak mengerti Kira...bisa kau menjawabnya?"

"...Kau takut aku akan meninggalkanmu...?"

"..."

"Tidak mungkin...aku akan tetap berada di dekatmu dan terus melindungimu. Tenang saja Lacus, aku takkan mati semudah itu.." Kira memeluk Lacus di dalam sebuah keheningan. Suasana berubah menjadi redup ketika malam itu listrik di semua kota di buat redup sehingga hanya pusat kota yang terang. Menjadi sebuah pusat perhatian di tengah malam yang meriah. Kembali pada Athrun dan Cagalli. Dibawah sinar rembulan mereka terus berjalan menyusuri taman. Pohon-pohon di taman yang redup itu membuat suasana menjadi terlalu horror bagi mereka.

"Hiii...serem bener disini Ath..." Cagalli ketakutan dengan mata yang selalu waspada. Siapa tahu kalo nanti ada sesuatu yang muncul di balik pepohonan itu.

"Cagalli...untuk apa takut? Toh biasanya kamu yang paling ngelawan kan?"

"Yah siapa tau aja nanti keluar..." Belum selesai Cagalli berbicara, ada sesuatu yang menepuk pundak Cagalli dari belakang.

"KYAAAAAA! HANTU!" Secara histeris dan aneh, Cagalli berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Membuat para burung hantu keluar rumah semua.

"...Cagalli...itu bukan..."

"eh...? jadi itu apa?" Cagalli langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Kira bersama Lacus. Melihat mereka berdua, bagi Cagalli adalah suatu penyelamatan pikiran yang amat aman. Tentu saja, Cagalli takut sama hantu disini. Tingkahnya itu loh, yang buat semua orang amit-amit deket ama dia kalo dah nyangkut masalah hantu. Paling Athrun yang tahan ama teriakan Cagalli. Athrun, mempersilahkan Kira dan Lacus untuk jalan duluan.

"Loh? Ngapa kami duluan?"

"Soalnya kalian lebih serasi dan pas...lagipula Cagalli sedang ingin menjerit tampaknya..." Athrun menyindir Cagalli, sehingga Cagalli ngamuk beneran sama Athrun.

KREEEK...KREEEK...

Mendengar itu Athrun langsung lari sekuat tenaga, kembali meninggalkan Kira dan Lacus berduaan di taman. Entah mengapa Kira dan lacus menjadi bingung sendiri dengan tingkah mereka.

"Dasar mabook...yuk ah Lacus kita jalan aja...capek kalo lari ngejar mereka..."

"Ayo, Kira..." Mereka berdua juga melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke pusat kota. Hei, balik lagi ama Shin nih. Lunamaria yang terkunci itu tiba-tiba kabur lewat jendela! Entah apa yang dipikirin tuh orang tapi yang jelas alasannya itu bisa dimengerti...dia cemburu!

"Wah, ternyata balai kota ramai juga ya...aku tak menyangka...apa ada es krim ya?" Seraya mencari gadis yang memberinya alamat ini, dia juga memperhatikan hidangan yang disajikan. Es krim rasa strawberry terpampang di meja khusus hidangan penutup. Yah, Shin tiba-tiba ngiler tuh. Diambilnya satu dan haaap, nikmatnya ratusaaaan.

"SHIN!" Sebuah teriakan memecah indah hidup Shin. Dia tahu suara itu. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat Shin takut. Tapi nggak gitu-gitu amat.

"Wah, Luna ada disini...tapi ngapa bisa ya? Tadikan aku kunci..." Eh, ternyata Luna ngeliat Shin. Langsung kejar-kejaran lah mereka berdua di tengah meriahnya pesta.

Kira dan Lacus akhirnya sampai juga di pesta dansa terbesar itu. Mendengar alunan musik, Kira langsung merenggut pinggang lacus dengan tiba-tiba dan juga fantastik. Lacus pun tak mau kalah, mereka berdansa layaknya profesional. Sekejap mereka langsung menjadi pusat perhatian, namun tak hanya mereka. Ada Yzak dan Shiho, yang juga pedansa pro. Biarpun begitu, Kira masih tetap yang terlincah di antara mereka. Lacus hanya bisa diam mengikuti aliran dansa yang Kira tuntun.

"Kira...aku tak tahu kalau kau pintar berdansa..."

"Ya...aku juga mungkin tidak tau kalo bisa dansa..."

"Haha, kau adalah orang terlucu yang pernah kukenal Kira..."

"Begitu juga dengan dirimu, lacus..." Mereka berdua hanyut dalam alunan musik orkestra tersebut. Saling menatap dalam senyum yang teramat dalam. Membuat mereka menjadi pasangan paling serasi dan bahagia di pesta itu. Sedangkan Athrun dan Cagalli...

"AAAAA! Tolong AKU!"

"ATHRUN!"

"Waaduh...dia tambah deket lagi...ayo ngebut!" Athrun memasuki mode SEED nya, sehingga dia berlari dengan kecepatan 60 km/jam! Kesal dengan sikap Athrun, cagalli juga memasuki mode SEED nya. Dia melepas haknya, dan dilemparkannya pada jarak 800 m.

"Huauahahahaha, takkan bisa Caga..." Belum selesai Athrun tertawa, kepalanya sudah dihantam hak tinggi milik Cagalli. Terjatuh dan dibawahnya ada kura-kura. Yaaaak, hidung Athrun langsung menghantam kura-kura itu. Darah keluar dimana-mana.

"Yah, busset, kirain ga parah-parah amat...ternyata gini efeknya ya..."

"Cukup...cagalli aku menyerah...ayo ke balai kota sekarang..."

"Iya, mungkin sudah dimulai musiknya..." Mereka yang tadinya dalam keadaan tragis, kembali seperti semula. Jalan mulai sepi, dan hingga akhirnya ada satu taksi yang lewat. Athrun udah merasakan sesuatu yang tak biasa nih.

"ohohoho, nak Athrun, karo sopo iku? " Jrrreeenng, ternyata benar. Itu adalah si bapak jawa inggris perancis, ato namanya itu Jaripen.

"YaH , Pakde Jaripen maning...hahaha, iku Cagalli pakde..."

"Pacarmu toh?"

"Ahaha, yo wes kayaknya..."

"Jadi, neng ndi iki?"

"Balai kota...ayo Cagalli masuk, aku kenal pakde ini..." Athrun memberikan tangannya membantu Cagalli masuk kedalam taksi. Cagalli nggak nyangka, kalau sebenarnya kenalan Athrun banyak yang aneh. Dia bertanya pada dirinya, kalau mereka aneh...apa diriku mungkin juga aneh!...

Balik maning ke Shin. Untuk menghentikan kejaran Luna, dia berinisiatif sendiri. Dibalik tubuhnya dan dipeluknya Luna. Mendadak mereka berdansa. Dibalik itu, gadis berambut pirang melambaikan tangannya pada Shin. Membuat Shin menghentikan dansanya dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Yah...yah...Shin..."Luna Cuma bisa diam terpaku melihat Shin pergi meninggalkannya sendiri disana. Di dalam kecemburuannya, Luna menangis. Air matanya jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau benar Shin...tak perlu sebuah alasan...untuk meninggalkanku disini..." Luna akhirnya berlari meninggalkan pesta. Atmosfir hatinya berantakan. Tapi, Luna tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Shin.

"Halo...Stellar ingin menawarkan sebuah es krim pada kamu...apa sudah dicoba...?"

"Iya, enak banget...kamu buat sendiri?

"hehe, iya...Stellar mau nyari uang sendiri nih..tapi ga punya pelanggan tetap..."

"Kalo gitu biar aku aja yang jadi pelanggan tetap kamu!"

"Setuju!" Lebih ternyata lagi, kayaknya Stellar ingin bertemu Shin hanya untuk menjual produknya. Setelah itu Shin kembali teringat akan Luna dan mencarinya.

"Heh...Kira tadi kamu liat ga? Lacus yang tadi diam sekarang mengajukan pertanyaan pada Kira.

"Apa...liat apa?"

"Ada cewek yang rambutnya merah tadi lari...kayaknya dia ditolak cowoknya deh..."

"kok kamu tahu, Lacus...?"

"Soalnya dia menangis ketika berlari..." Shin kemudian melintas di depan mereka, berlari sambil ngemutin es krimnya.

* * *

_ TAKDIR TAK MENGINGINKAN MEREKA BERTEMU DAN PADA AKHIRNYA MEREKA BERTEMU_

_ SEBUAH ALASAN DINYANYIKAN DI BAWAH NAUNGAN LANGIT MALAM_

_ TARIAN MEREKA MENGHIASI KELAM_

_ AMARAH MEREKA MEMECAH KETENANGAN_

_ TANGISAN MEREKA MENGHANYUTKAN SUNYI_

* * *

"Luna! Dimana kau?" Shin tampak bingung setelah mencari kemana-mana. Hingga akhirnya dia berhasil menemukannya di kursi taman. Luna duduk sambil menutupi mukanya, make up nya luntur karena air matanya. Shin yang melihat itu segera menghampirinya. Mengetahui kedatang Shin, Luna pun kemudian berdiri. Menatap Shin dan sebuah tamparan berhasil didapatkan Shin.

"AAARRRGGGHHH...Luna apa yang kau..."

"Maaf Shin aku harus kembali ke Minerva..."

"...Yang aku inginkan hanya sebuah es krim dan aku mendapatkannya tapi mengapa aku harus kehilangan dirimu?" Mendengar hal itu Luna menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau punya alasannya...?Sebuah alasan selalu membuatku tenang pada akhirnya..."

"Alasan?"

"Ya, Alasan agar aku tak dapat meninggalkanmu..."

"Ya, tentu saja ada... karena itulah dirimu, Shin..." Luna akhirnya mengakui perasaanya, membuat langkahnya untuk memeluk Shin. Menjatuhkan es krim yang sedang dinikmati Shin daritadi. Shin hanya bisa diam, membuatnya nyaman atas pelukan Luna. Balik maning ke Athrun sama Cagalli.

"Waw, ternyata pestanya meriah ya..." Ujar sang pakde Jaripen pada mereka berdua. Athrun turun duluan dibarengi Cagalli.

"Pakde sing iki uange"

"oh, ora...sing simpen wae..." Athrun terdiam dan kembali memasukkan uangnya di dompet. Ketika itu cagalli langsung lari menuju balai kota dan ketika Athrun melihat taksi pak Jaripen lagi. Yang dilihat hanyalah jalanan kosong. Lalu kemanakah pakde Jaripen? Itu tinggalah sebuah misteri bagi Athrun. Sekarang yang terpikir oleh Athrun hanyalah menari dengan Cagalli...

"Terima kasih Pakde Jaripen...karena telah menggratiskan tumpanganmu..." Gumam Athrun sambil menatap langit yang berbintang di malam itu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi menyusul Cagalli dan berdansa di tengah riangnya malam itu.

* * *

Night of Ice Cream and Three Knights – Selesai

* * *

Kyaaaah, ngapa jadi gini ceritanya sih, author sampe bingung sendiri nih. Nama judulnya keren tuh sebuah alasan. Tapi mengapa harus Pakde Jaripen (Jawa-inggris-perancis) yang jadi endingnya! Tapi tak apa-apa lah, biarlah sang pakde yang baik itu ada di cerita ini. Sebab bagi saya hal itu adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan ketika bahasa jawa dipake dalam fanfic anime. Tapi untunglah Athrun dan Cagalli bisa ke pesta bersama. Kira dan Lacus berdansa dengan senangnya. Shin dan Lunamaria pulang dengan membawa 3 buah es krim. Sekarang ini hanya tinggal tergantung kalian yang baca. (Ketawa inget-inget Pakde Jaripen)


End file.
